twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined
''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined ''is an additional, non-canon reimagining of Twilight. The book was written and published by Stephenie Meyer in honor of the 10th anniversary of the Twilight ''franchise. The story is set in an independent, parallel universe in which the most significant difference is that the genders, names and roles of the main characters have been reversed, with only a few exceptions.http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/new-twilight-book-names-life-death-jacob-829819 Hollywood Reporter.com Life and Death book character names The story follows essentially the same plotline as ''Twilight, but with necessary adjustments and slight changes to the story, dialogue, backgrounds, and personalities of the characters to accommodate the switched gender roles. Life and Death also features an alternate ending from the original plotline. Plot summary Mirroring the plot of Twilight, Life and Death follows the story of 17-year-old Beaufort Swan as he leaves the sunny environment of Phoenix, Arizona where he has spent a sizable portion of his life with his mother, Renée Dwyer, to the gloomy town of Forks, Washington to spend the rest of his high school career with his estranged father, police chief Charlie Swan. On his first day at Forks High School, he meets the alluring telepathic vampire Edythe Cullen, who is both frustrated and infatuated with him for his vulnerabilities and her inability to read his mind. Even though Beau never had many friends in Phoenix, he quickly attracts attention at his new school, and is quickly befriended by several students. Much to his dismay, several girls in the school compete for Beau's attention. When Beau sits next to Edythe Cullen in biology class on his first day of school, Edythe seems utterly repulsed. Edythe is stunningly attractive, and inhumanly beautiful, yet she is an outsider too. She moves as far away from him as possible. She even attempts to change her schedule to avoid him, which leaves Beau completely puzzled about her attitude towards him. Shortly after she disappears for a while, Edythe begins to talk to Beau, having seemingly forgotten their unfriendly first encounter. One day, Beau looks at Edythe, who is far away, in the parking lot. Oblivious to him, a student named Taylor Crowley, had lost control of her vehicle and it was rapidly progressing in his direction. Beau realizes this at the last moment and thinks he is dead when Taylor's van collides with Beau's truck. However, Edythe appears and stops the oncoming car completely with one hand, leaving a dent, and shocking Beau with her speed and strength. During a trip to La Push, Beau tricks a family friend, Julie Black of the Quileute tribe, into telling him the local tribal legends and he finds out why, although the Cullens have lived in Forks for two years, they have never really been accepted by the townsfolk. Julie mentions the Cullens, and says that most of the reservation believes that they are vampires, though she doesn't think so. During a trip to Port Angeles, Edythe rescues him again, this time from a band of gangsters intent on killing him. Beau asks her if what Julie said about her family is true. Edythe admits that she and her family are vampires, but says that she and her family only drink animal blood to keep themselves from turning into the monsters, unlike other vampires. Edythe and Beau's relationship grows over time and they fall passionately in love. Their foremost problem is that to Edythe, Beau's scent is a hundred times more potent than any other human's, making Edythe struggle to resist her desire to kill him. However, despite this, they manage to stay together safely for a time. The seemingly perfect state of their relationship is thrown into chaos when another vampire coven sweeps into Forks and Joss, a sadistic tracker vampire, decides that she wants to hunt Beau for sport. Edythe's family plan to distract the tracker by splitting up Beau and Edythe, and Beau is sent to hide in a hotel in Phoenix. Beau then gets a phone call from Joss in which she says that she has his mother, and Beau is forced to give himself up to Joss at an old ballet studio near his mother's house. Upon meeting her, Beau discovers his mother wasn't at the dance studio and was safe all along. Joss attacks Beau, but Edythe, along with the rest of the Cullen family, rescue Beau before Joss can kill him. Unfortunately, the venom has spread too far into his system, and Beau becomes a vampire. Sometime after Beau's transformation, the Quileute wolves confront the Cullens, believing they were responsible. Beau and the Cullens manage to convince the wolves to believe the truth after a brief talk with tribal elder Bonnie Black. When the wind blows Bonnie's scent to Beau, he manages to stay in control of himself, much to Edythe and Carine's surprise. Reception As per October 16th, 2015, it received a 3.17/5 rating on Goodreads.com.https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/26874617-life-and-death Editions ;Little, Brown and Company (United States, etc.) *ISBN 0316268394 (Hardback) *ISBN 0316355550 (Paperback) *ISBN 9780349002484 (Hardback) See also * Twilight * [[Life and Death to Twilight differences|''Life and Death'' to Twilight differences]] References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon Category:Books Category:Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined